


Pack Day

by Aluranightmare



Series: The 30 Minute Challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Emissary Lydia, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Parkour, Wolf Stiles, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluranightmare/pseuds/Aluranightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fun of getting up early is getting to push someone into a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all you beautiful people this is just something that I started to get me out of my funk with my long ass story that I've been working on so its totally not long or very serious .  
> That being said this was written 11.10pm - 11.40pm yesterday and the prompt was 'parkour' so hopefully I achieved that ,though probably not how you would expect . 
> 
> And hey mile stones this is the first story I've posted on this site so hopefully I got the formatting right if not please let me know.

With a small sigh Lydia placed out her yoga mat onto the grass of the clearing . Straightening she glanced around at the pack situated around her and had to stop a laugh from escaping as it seemed only three people were morning people, Allison she wasn’t surprised about but Derek surprised her and considering he had what seemed to be limpets attached to him she was amused to think about the situation of how he could have possible gotten both Erica and Stiles out side for dawn.

Both of them seemed to be asleep from what Lydia could see but Erica's blond hair was hiding her face from Derek's back.Pushing a stray strand of strawberry blonde hair that had escaped her hair tie behind her ear the newest member of the supernatural club gave a large whistle to get everyones attention causing Erica to flail off Derek's back and straight onto Stiles when Derek moved out of the way. There was laughter from the clearing before Allison took charge of the outing moving to stand on her own mat. Her voice traveled lightly over the clearing as everyone moved to their own mat with some yawns and complaints but falling silent at a piercing look from Lydia .

“Right we’re burning daylight lets get this training moving” With that Allison began some basic stretches followed quickly the rest of the pack . After stretching for about five minutes they began a simple set of yoga moves that became progressively harder as they went on until it was only the girls and weirdly enough Isaac that could perform the moves .

From there they began practicing the beginning exercise practice moves of free running and parkour . The idea to learn parkour was suggested by Stiles and Erica who thought it may actually benefit the pack to have other ways of fighting ,or at least surviving .Stiles was especially admit that the two sort of humans Lydia and Allison learn despite one being their emissary and a kick ass one at that, the other an amazing hunter . He would have been in that category himself if he hadn’t been turned after the Nogitsune fiasco and Derek agreed.

As the sun rose higher in the sky and the joking complaints and whines became more real Lydia suggested a game of tag and race back to the renovated Hale house for lunch which was quickly agreed too .So the pack of eight began their way back launching off tress and pushing each other into trees and puddles if they could get away with it . Erica was quick to tag Stiles as she was hit joking with him in Spanish. 

Erica launched herself over the log followed quickly by the rest of the wolves as the human and emissary of the group slid under in a race to be first and not have to deal with the inevitable clean up that would await once the group got through with lunch . As the race to Hale house progressed and more tricks and dirty tactics were used in a bid not to be last or left out Stiles swept Erica up in his arms with a grin at her squeal of delight and shot in front of the group to the dismayed groans of the rest of the pack.

Lydia could tell already that it was going to be that sort of Pack day .

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Cheers for reading hope you have a fantastic day ~


End file.
